lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Collaterale1/Chapter 43 - Cross Fusion Power
Venis and co. arrived to the location Venis: The desert, the most quiet place in the world Robo: Look guys, it's a house! Old Lady comes in Old Lady: Hello young fellows, what brings you here? Venis: Were searching for the Fusion Sword Old Lady: ! The Fusion Sword!? Young man, there's a legend about that sword. This sword, was created during the Medieval ages, a guy named Charles Frienderick used this sword to defeat the evil Al' Shiburah and restored peace, years later, when i was younger during research, i found this sword in my hands! *Shows The Fusion Sword on her hands* Venis: You found it? Old Lady: Yes John: You must be the Old Man's wife huh? Old Lady: Yes Venis: Old Lady, i need to defeat Vegus Old Lady: What!? Oh no, he's dangerous, i had a secret about him, Vegus, is actually....! ???: *Shoots the old lady in the chest* Old Lady: Uuugh *Falls down* Venis: Who shot her!? Dio Brando comes in Jotaro: Dio Brando! Dio Brando: Well, well, well, if it isn't Jotaro Kujo, we met again Raoh comes in Kenshiro: ! Raoh, how!? Raoh: Ken, im back, thanks to Vegus. Old Lady: Young hero......you.....must....defeat......Vegus.....and bring......back the peace..... *Passes and Dies* Venis: I will young lady *Grabs the Fusion Sword* Because i.....can save the world! Dio Brando: Save the world!? Don't make me laugh! ???: Oh really, how about this! Bob Belcher and Master Shake comes in, riding Godzilla Godzilla: *Roars* John: Master Shake! Master Shake: That's right, Master Shake is here to kick their ass! Bob Belcher: My resturaunt will not be conquered by those jerkasses! *Exits out Godzilla, with Master Shake* Raoh: A monster huh! Ebirah, come!! Ebirah comes in Ebirah: *Roars* 25 Raoh's Warriors and 5 Sheer Heart Attacks comes in Venis: Allright! Shoutmon! Shoutmon: Okay! Starmon: Hmm! Pickmons: Pickmons! Venis: Cross.....Fusion! Shoutmon and Starmon: Cross Fusion! Venis: Shoutmon + Star Sword! Shoutmon: Finally, i can kick their butts! Venis: Frank West! Frank: Allright! Venis: X! X: Roger! Venis: Cross Fusion! Frank and X: Cross Fusion! Frankman X: Frankman X! Holy shit, im half human, half robot now! Omnimon (Voice): Venis, this sword can also digievolve Venis: Oh yes, i forgot what Omnimon said, allright, Agumon! Agumon: Agumon! Venis: Digievolve! Agumon: Agumon, digievolves to...... *Digievolves into Greymon* Greymon: Greymon! Venis: Meramon! Meramon: Hah! Venis: Digievolve! Meramon digievolves into BlueMeramon BlueMeramon: BlueMeramon! Stocking: Oh my god, he turned blue! Panty: That's because he became stronger, idiot Stocking: Don't call me an idiot! Rosa: So, this.....is the power of The Fusion Sword Armor King: Grr! (Whaoh!) The King: Holy Ship! CD-I Link: Cool! Venis: Allright, let's go! Raoh: Prepare to be destroyded, Ken! Dio Brando: Bring it on, Jotaro! New Item *Fusion Sword (You can't use Venis X50 until the third part of Chapter 48) Enemies *25 Roah's Warriors - 500 HP *5 Sheer Heart Attacks - 800 HP *Ebirah - HP: 5000 (Godzilla can only fight him) *Raoh - HP: 7000 *Dio Brando (Stand) - HP: 8000 Characters that joins the party *Godzilla *Bob Belcher *Master Shake Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters